


the small things in life

by artisttsitra03



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Life, F/F, I suck at tagging, i guess this has a lot of cursing and swearing, idk what else to tag, lots of drinking i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisttsitra03/pseuds/artisttsitra03
Summary: “Wow okay rude, you’re going to blow us off for someone you just met last night? Ahem, someone you met while you were drunk off yo fucking ass face.” Bolin playfully jokes as he holds his hand at his heart, while wiping his fake tears away from his eyes. “I see how it is, Korra, next thing you know, we’re not even going to be a priority in your life anymore. I don’t know what I’m going tO DO.”





	1. I Don't Drink Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! okay so, it's been a while since I've written anything. so here goes a shot, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> edit: i just realized that I basically wrote this on the anniversary of korrasami, so I'm super happy about that! #lovewins

**11 th** **of December / Sunday / 3:10 a.m.**

_bam bam bam_

Groaning, you toss and turn your body in bed, now lying on your other side. You’re hoping, just fucking hoping that maybe this goddamn idiot will go away if you ignore it more.

_bam bam bam bam_

You peak an eye open and look out the windows, and they still have the blinds open cause you fucking forget to close them. The light from the lamp posts are barely making their way in, but nonetheless, there’s light entering your room. You try really hard to ease your breathing, remembering the techniques you were taught when you were younger, but nope.

_bam bam_

“Fucking hell,” you whisper.

Finally, you just have to stop that fucking knocking and go answer the damn door. Swinging your legs over the bed, you feel the coldness of your apartment wooden floor quickly hit bare skin. Squinting because you’re lazy to put on your glasses, you look over at your clock that’s resting on your bedside table and you faintly register that it’s 3:12 a.m. on a Saturday night. That just makes you groan louder because this better be fucking important enough to get you out of bed. “Oh my fucking jesus lord. Who the hell would be up at this fucking shit hour oh my god - I swear I’m going to kill them.” You mutter, swiftly walking over to your door.

You can hear muffled words on the other side, while you turn on a small lamp beside the door. Unlocking the door, you swing it open. “Bo goddamnit, would you please let me innnnnnn, I really really need to pee.”

The light immediately hits your eyes, but you can make out a female figure leaning against the door frame. She looks up at you with these bright blue striking eyes and a loose grin falls on her lips. _Holy fucking hell._ You swear that that smile can cure so many cancers. “Wait a second,” she mutters. She bites her bottom lip and narrows her eyes at you. “I don’t think you’re Bolin, and I seriously do not remember Mako bringing up something about dating someone, especially someone like _you_ ,” she says, her eyebrows furrowing. You watch her eyes look you up and down, and all of a sudden, you feel extremely small. Her voice is low and rough, and you don’t know why, but it sends a shiver down your spine.

Clearing your throat, her eyes glance up and meets yours. “Can I help you?” It’s all you can manage to ask.

Sighing, she leans off the door and rubs her eyes, letting out a light laugh. “Oh, uh, hi. Well, it um, it seems that I’ve totally reached the wrong door. Um, would you mind telling me what room I’m at please?” She asks, straightening herself. Now, it’s your chance to take a good look of her.

She’s wearing a loose blue tank, a flannel that’s rolled up at the sleeves, and ripped jeans. Her hair’s shortly cut at the shoulders, and she has a tight black and blue necklace that has interesting carvings around it. She’s a bit shorter than you too. And not surprisingly, she also smells like alcohol and a small hint of whiskey.

And wait a second, she looks extremely familiar.

Crossing your arms, you give her a stern look which she responds with a scratch to the back of her neck. “You’re at 308.”

“Oh my jesus, haha, I’m really sorry. I thought I was sober enough to make it on my own, but apparently I’m a bit still too drunk. You see, I’m one too high, my friend lives on the second floor. God, I’m really sorry, and I know it’s late, shit it’s like, what, three o’clock. Did I wake you? I’m sorry, beautiful.” _What?_ “I just needed to pee, and my friend’s place was on the way back to my apartment so I thought because he and his brother just lives there, it’d be fine to stop by at three in the morning and oh my god I’m rambling on aren’t I?” She drags her hand down a side of her face while letting out a quiet groan to herself. “I’m really fuck, I’m sorry that I woke you up so late.” She says with a crooked grin. You can’t help but have a small smile of your own when she looks at you, so all you do is shrug.

This is definitely not how you wanted to make a first impression on someone, especially someone so cute. And that’s not even including the fact that your hair is tied up in a messy bun and you’re wearing a massive old shirt and sweats. But you think to yourself, that this probably isn’t an ideal way to even meet someone. Besides you, there’s her, who’s obviously drunk and tired and she just walked up to your door saying she needed to pee, so there’s that.

So, you come up with an idea because you’re Asami goddamnit, and thinking of ideas is a great skill of yours. “How about you make it up to me? Buy me a coffee?” You suggest, leaning against the door and crossing your arms.

That immediately catches her eye because you see the corner of her mouth twitch upwards. “Now you’ve got my attention, pretty lady. How about the coffee shop down the street on Westford? Monday at noon?” She suggests, pulling her phone out of her back pocket. Quickly unlocking it, she hands you her phone, asking for your information which you gladly give.

“I’m Korra, by the way. Sorry that I didn’t introduce myself earlier.” She says as you punch in the digits of your number into her phone, and lastly, your name. You can feel her eyes on you, and yet again, you don’t know why it sends a small thrill down your back.

 _Korra_. The name finally registers in the back of your head. Of course, she’s the captain of the soccer team and the leader in goals for the season so far, and as far as you know from the university newsletter, she’s broken a few records this year.

Handing her phone back, you brightly look back at her. “Asami, it’s nice to meet you too, Korra. I’m looking forward to that coffee,” you say softly, trying to hold back a yawn.

“Yeah, me too.” Your attempt to hold it back fails, and Korra sees it immediately. “Oh shit, I forgot it’s past three, I’ll let you get back to sleep. I’m really fucking sorry for waking you up, I’m a huge ass. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine, I got a coffee date to start off my week, so I’m happy about that.” You assure her, taking a step back. It’s finals week for you, and god, this semester was a bit rougher than usual because of the number of hours you’re taking and you’re just ready for a month long break right _now_. You see that Korra’s eyes are slowly dropping, and you know she’s bound to fall asleep soon. “Text me before you head to bed, that sound good?” You’re closing the door when she’s turning her body and heading for the stairs. She still has that crooked smile on her lips, and there’s a small warm feeling in your chest from looking at it.

“Sounds perfect, Asami. I’ll see you soon.” Korra says over her shoulder, giving you one last smile before turning the corner. You softly close the door and lean your head and back against it, letting out a small breath you’ve been holding in this entire time.

Maybe someone waking you up at three in the morning wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

 

__

 

**11 th of December / Sunday / 01:43 p.m.**

Sighing, you’re waiting in line to grab some late lunch with Bolin before you go have a study session with Opal because finals are this week and you seriously need to step up your game in classes. And going out to drink last night was not such a great idea in terms of it’s getting closer to finals and the fact that you went to a party that was strictly a no no for athletes.

There’s so many fucking people, and oh my god, why is the goddamn lunch rush happening so late, it’s like fucking two o’clock.

“Korra, alright, so let me get this straight,” Bolin starts as you check out the menu above. _I’m not_ , you mentally think to yourself with a smile at your lips.

You’re both at a sandwich shop, one of your favorites in town, and you’re kind of craving your usual sandwich. “First of all, you went to go party, ahem, party without me. How could you, after everything we’ve been through? Second of all, you got seriously drunk enough that you decided to stop by my place at three in the morning, but not only that, you went to the wrong floor. And you had to _pee_.”

“I was drinking a lot of water last night! If I didn’t, I definitely would’ve been way worse, and you and I both know that’s not a pleasant sight to see.” You argue back, now biting on your lip because you’re debating on whether to get a wheat bread veggie sub or a white bread salami with red sauce. Holy shit, you can’t choose. You look over at Bolin and he narrows his eyes at you, which your only response is a sly smile and a scratch to the back of your neck. “Okay okay, so yeah, I got a little drunk, which I was totally safe about. But, I kind of sobered up when I was talking to Asami because dude, you should’ve seen her. She was really cute.”

_like you should’ve seen her serious and absolute pissed off face. she looked like an angry puppy, and it was really hard to not keep staring at her when she crossed her arms and just had that smug face on her. holy shit Bolin, I’m seriously telling you, she’s cute._

“I still cannot believe you have her number, and you got it when you were drunk.” _hell yeah, give me ten points because I got her number way faster than you did when asking Opal._ Bolin turns from to the cashier, a guy who usually works when you both stop by. “Hi yeah, can I just get my usual sub, Lane? Nah, keep the change, thanks.” He steps behind you so you can order next. “ _Drunk._ I have to hand it to you, Korra, you still got your game.” Bolin says over your shoulder, lightly laughing.

You immediately hit your elbow into his chest and a quick _oof_ comes out. Laughing, you turn your attention to Lane and tell him your order. Walking away to wait in the crowd of hungry customers, you both lean against a frame. “I got a coffee date with her tomorrow around noon, so I’ll be a bit late to that study session with you guys tomorrow.”

“Wow okay rude, you’re going to blow us off for someone you just met last night? Ahem, someone you met while you were _drunk off yo fucking ass face_.” Bolin playfully jokes as he holds his hand at his heart, while wiping his fake tears away from his eyes. “I see how it is, Korra, next thing you know, we’re not even going to be a priority in your life anymore. I don’t know what I’m going tO DO.”

“God, stop, you’re embarrassing me at my favorite place to eat. Why do you have to be such a drama queen, oh my god, stop making the sniffly noises.” You swat at his arm, laughing. “I’m going to drop kick you and you know just how good they are too.”

“Alright, alright. So, where are you going to get the coffee? Not that Opal and I are going to stalk you or anything, I’m just curious because you rarely drink coffee.” Bolin asks, sending a quick text to Mako before looking up at you, eyebrows raised.

“Just the shop down the street on Westford, the one I used to work at, Bending Elements.” You reply, carefully watching the workers behind the counter hand out the sandwiches. “I can’t really drink a lot, you know that. But, you know, uh now I can because the season just ended, and plot twist, I might be working with the Tenzin family again.”

“Oh yeah, I forget that you don’t have soccer games on Thursday nights now. Aw man, it sucks that the season’s over for you, but you broke a record for the university! You got us to be ranked 4th in the nation dude, aw, come ‘mere, you deserve a big hug.”

Gratefully, you’re able to dodge his embrace by being interrupted by your lunch. “Hey Korra, Bolin! Here’s your sandwiches!” Lane calls over the counter, holding up to different bags. Grinning, you swiftly make it over to the counter, mouthing a _thank you_ to Lane and grabbing both yours and Bolin’s, and you both walk towards the door.

The cold wind immediately hits your face and sometimes, you don’t expect it coming. But luckily, since you’re from the south pole, the pain from the cold disappears easily, and you know that this doesn’t have anything on the weather down at the pole. You pull your beanie over your ears and tighten your grip on your backpack strap, and release a long breath. It’s not going to that bad of a winter, but there’ll be some rough days with wind.

“Alright, so text me when you guys are done with your study session, and Mako and I’ll make it over. Let’s grab some dinner tonight because we’re all gonna be stressing a fuck ton later this week. Should make it nights like this worthwhile we can.” Bolin says, walking in the opposite direction.

 

__

 

**12 th of December / Monday / 12:06 p.m.**

You quietly tap on the edge of your book as your eyes skim across the page. It’s about five minutes past noon, and Asami hasn’t quite made it, but that’s alright because she texted you an hour ago telling you that she might be late. It’s fine honestly because that lets you catch up on your readings for your subpolar region class, which you really should not be behind in.

“Hi! Am I interrupting in on anything?” You look up to see Asami smiling down at you, and she’s panting like she just ran across campus, but she honestly looks down right fucking beautiful.

“Hi yourself, no, not at all. I’m just catching up on my readings for my class tonight, nothing that I can’t handle. Have a seat, please.” You take your legs off from a chair that’s sitting across from you and close your laptop with a swift move. Asami takes off her bag and sets it down on the chair beside her, while at the same time putting a small strand of hair behind her ear.

_whoa now, and hot damn._

“I’m really sorry for being a few minutes late. My lecture went a bit over time because my professor just kept ranting on about how the businesses in our economy are not hiring enough millennials and it’s causing a huge problem in terms of employment and the debt crisis university students are facing. Which, I’m not complaining or anything, but he picked a bad day to start ranting, I guess.” Asami says, lightly laughing while taking off her coat.

You take note that she’s wearing a black turtle neck sweater and her hair is thrown up into a bun. She’s wearing a thick scarf, and it looks warm as fuck too. Ah shit, now you feel like a creep because you’re staring at her weirdly, and you’ve already made somewhat of a bad impression of yourself.

“Nah, it’s fine, really. I’m just glad you made it because I still feel really bad for knocking at your door at three in the morning. Which again, I’m really sorry about. So, to make it up to you, I’ll order anything you want.”

You watch Asami laugh again, and the sound of it sends a warmth to your chest that you couldn’t bear to ignore. “Alright, easy there tiger.” _Wait a fucking second, did she just?_ “It’s honestly okay, really. Okay, I’ll just have a simple hot chai tea with two cinnamon sticks please.” She says, taking out a small notebook, her phone, and two pens.

You carefully remember the request and gently set your book down. “Nothing to eat? It’s around lunch, I’m fine with buying you a small snack to chew on for the time being. I’m getting myself a cranberry and almond scone, and trust me, they’re amazing.” Standing up, you raise your eyebrows at her.

She looks up at you and bites her lip and _holy fuck, Asami should not be allowed to do that because that tears my heart a p a r t. wow._ “Add another scone to that order please, and thank you Korra. You’re really sweet.” Asami says gently. You walk away, and just barely, you look over your shoulder and watch as she puts the end of her pen into her mouth, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Jinora’s working at the register this time, and you couldn’t be more proud. “Hey kiddo, how’s the shop doing lately?” You ask, a grin on your lips as you look down the counter at the other two. Kai and Wex are handling the machines and making the drinks, they’ve definitely grown up.

“Oh my gosh, hi Korra! How are you?? It’s been so long, I would totally jump over the counter to hug you, but we’re a bit busy right now so I don’t think so. We’re doing fine, we’re getting more business now, and I keep telling dad that it’s all because of you.” Jinora brightly says, swaying from one side to another.

God, you really missed them. “I’m good, Jinora, it looks like you’re getting the hang of things. You know, it really isn’t me that’s bringing the business; you have to believe me. But anyways, can you heat me up a signature Green Peach Tea, a Chai Tea with two cinnamon sticks, and two cranberry almond scones?”

“Ooohh, that’s a big order. Who are you ordering for? Did you bring someone in for a date? I don’t see Opal or Bolin with youuu, Korra’s got a new friend! I’m totally telling Ikki when she gets home tonight. Just wait until Meelo starts planning little schemes.”

You widen your eyes, only to quickly narrow them as Jinora quietly giggles at herself. “Oh my god, when did you turn into an older version of Ikki.” You’re spending way too much time at this counter, and there’s bound to be a line behind you, so you get straight to the point. “Want me to go tell Kai over there some of your dark secrets because I’m sure he’d love to hear all about them.” You counter, a small hint of threat shines in your eyes, and you can just barely see Jinora’s expression change in a matter of a single second.

“Okayy, I’ll tell Kai to make your special Green Peach. Please come visit more often, we all miss you! Especially Dad and I.” Jinora quietly says, her voice sounds so small.

That definitely hit a certain spot in your chest, and you can’t help but take notice of it. “You got it kiddo, I’ll try my superb best to stop by more often, don’t hold my words against me. Also tell the others that I miss them for me, would you?” You say, taking the receipt from Jinora’s hands. She smiles brightly at you, and _god, you just miss these kids so much._

You walk back over to Asami where she looks like she’s definitely made herself comfortable at the table. Her computer’s out, her notebook and pen are neatly put away at the side of her laptop, but her attention’s somewhere else. She’s looking out the window and leaning on her right hand.

“Hey, our order should be done in a few, and you’re seriously going to love the food here. It’s good, but it’s nothing compared to what I made when I worked here.” Asami looks at you as you’re sitting down and immediately, just to your luck, the small butterflies come back straight to your stomach.

“You worked here? I didn’t know athletes could work, I suspected all of their time went towards practices.” Asami says, which takes you a bit by surprise. You sometimes forget that you’re a junior soccer player at URC. But, Asami realized you were a player, you’re not one to judge some people, but she doesn’t seem like the kind of person to go watch some games.

“My family and the family who runs this business has been really close, so I came up here when I was little and worked. Even before I came to school here, even. But, how did-“

“I keep up with the school newsletter, I hope I didn’t come off by being a stalker.” She cuts you off, quickly explaining herself. She sets her hand down and picks up her pen in her left hand, beginning to spin it across her thumb. Clearing her throat, she continues on, “You’re a junior forward that got the Spirits to the semifinals this year, but you guys lost 4-5 in penalty kicks. That sucks, I’m sorry that the season ended like that.”

There’s a smile tugging at your lips, and goddamnit you can’t stop smiling when you’re around her. She knows some information about you, that sends a small warm feeling to the middle of your chest. “Nah, it’s all fine. It’s the farthest we’ve ever been in a season, but next year, we’ll definitely make it farther. But enough about me, all I know about you is that your name is Asami, you live on the 3rd floor in Wedington Apartments, and you attend URC.”

Asami smiles at you, both in her eyes and on her lips, and just _wow._ Her eyes are a beautiful green that’s so mesmerizing, and you just can’t stop looking at them because just _holy shit they have this emerald shine that won’t stop pulling me in._ “I’m a fourth year obtaining my bachelors in both business and mechanical engineering. I might just go and get my master’s, but I don’t know if I want to wait a year or just not get it at all.” You open your mouth to say something, but Asami quickly shuts you down. “And before you say anything, yes, I know, it’s two extremely boring degrees, but I love them.”

You lightly laugh at her comment, but that’s not what you were going to say. “To your surprise, nope. I know what business is like, and you deserve credit. It’s rough in the business industry, so congrats to you.” You see Asami’s eyebrows raise, and you give yourself a mental high five. “Technology is advancing more and more nowadays, so I think it’s pretty brave to go into engineering, and then with business on the side.”

Asami hums at you, softly smiling at you. Though, both of your heads immediately turn when Kai comes up to your table and sets down a bag and two drinks. “Here Korra, I put an extra but small hint of peach in your drink because I know how you like it. Just tell me if you want more honey, Tenzin just bought a new batch from the south pole.” He says, and you lean backwards a bit.

Kai looked the same when you looked at him from the counter, but to see him standing only a few feet away from you was completely different. You almost didn’t recognize him only because of his damn voice too. It’s been only a year, and he’s grown taller, trimmed the sides of his head, and slimmed out. “Aw, thanks Kai. I’ll stop by later tonight to see you guys close up, I promise Jinora I would.” You watch him grin his normal smile and walk away, wiping his hands on his apron.

You turn attention back to Asami and she’s staring at you, her hands are both wrapped around the hot chai tea. You feel those small butterflies beginning to turn in your stomach, and you have no idea how to react to them.

_Oh no._

“Damn, you are really just full of surprises. So, other than being an athlete and an adored customer here, what else are you?” The way she punctured ‘you’ made it sound like she was basically purring it out, or maybe it could have been your ears. Definitely your ears. Yeah, you’re going crazy alright.

“Ah, uh, well.” You scratch the back of your head because that’s always your go to when the attention gets turned towards you. “I’m a junior, which you already know of course. But, not only did I come here because of a really good soccer scholarship, but URC has a really nice international studies program, which is what I’m studying, but my concentration is in Arctic and Polar studies.”

You set down your tea after sipping it, and cross your legs underneath the table. You watch Asami take her scone out of the bag and place it on a napkin. You hold your breath as she takes a small bite, and she cocks her head to the side, slowly licking her lips after taking a bite from the scone. “God, these scones are delicious, holy shit.”

_Bingo_

She lets her head and shoulders fall back, taking in the deliciousness of Tenzin’s old fashion cranberry scones, which you’re definitely proud to know the recipe to. “Okay, I trust your word so much now, because holy goddamn, these fucking scones are delicious. Wow, they have a crisp and taste to them that I’ve never had, oh my god, they’re great. But anyways, international studies? What brought you a liking to that?”

You lean back in your chair and bite the bottom of your lip. “Hmm, well, nothing too special really, I’ve always just had a small taste of traveling around the world, and I want it to be a bigger part of my life. And most people don’t have much of an interest in my concentration, so I thought after learning about it, I could – I don’t know – try, to enlighten and teach more people about different cultures. Because our world today is quickly becoming invested to the things around them that they tend to forget there’s other places that are just as beautiful. Now I just feel like I rambled, so I’m just going to stop right there.” You say, now laughing at yourself because you’re so used to controlling how much you talk, but you just can’t help but _speak_ about this fucking topic that you’re so damn passionate about.

“No no, it’s fine.” Asami says, laughing along with you. “I like listening to you talk, especially when you ramble on. It was a bit hilarious to see you do it when you were drunk, but to see you do it while you’re sober is nice, I get to listen to your thoughts.”

You immediately slap your palm against your forehead because _oh my god that was so embarrassing that I did that, I really need Opal or Bo to come with me the next I go decide and get drunk_ and you totally made a fool of yourself. “Really, it’s okay that you came knocking at my door at three in the morning, I’ve made a new friend.” You look at her with a raised eyebrow because that is literally the lamest reason, and she’s literally _amazing like how could you not have best friends, you’re literally gorgeous._ Asami holds up a finger at you and you have to bite your lip from laughing because that’s seriously cute. “I’m being serious! I’ve been too invested in my academics here and with my dad’s businesses that I haven’t really had the time to make many friends. I have some friends in my engineering program, but other than that, I don’t have too many.”

Okay, now your heart is going to break because you literally just thought the rudest comment and you regret it so much. “Alright alright, well I’m really sorry that that was our first way to meet each other. I don’t think it could’ve been worse than a drunk me banging at your door on a Saturday night of finals week at three in the morning.”

“To be honest, I don’t think it could’ve worked out better.” Asami says, arguing against you. You carefully look at her as you set down your tea, and at this point, you don’t know whether it’s the hot drink or Asami’s eyes staring at you that’s making your cheeks warm.

“So ah, um, how many finals do you have this week?” You quickly ask, because you need those eyes to stop staring at you right _now_.

Asami takes a small sip of her drink, and you slowly watch her gulp it down, the small muscles of her neck as the liquid travels down her throat. _Oh my god, I am such a fucking creep._

_s t o p i t_

“Well, I don’t have too many, but I have this insanely intense ass project in my internal combustion engine class, and I have to present it to my professor on Thursday, which I’m pretty sure I’m going to kick ass in, but she’s just such a hard grading professor and that kind of makes things a bit terrifying. Besides that though, I only have two, and they’re pretty easy ones, it’s only my business classes. And those are the ones I’m not too worried about because it’s just my independent study and my business development class. But yeah, that’s about it, how about you, Korra?”

There’s a small thrill that’s going straight down your back and to every single part of your body when hearing Asami say your name. Like _wow._

“Nahh, I only have two this semester, thank the fucking lord. Most of my other classes decided to have papers, so for the past three weeks, I was doing about four papers at the same time. That was a rough time, oh man,” you say, shrugging your shoulders. Those papers definitely gave you a tough time because you spent so many hours in the back of the library either sleeping, eating, watching some Netflix, or desperately trying to work on the paper. There’s a buzz in your back pocket, and you take your time getting it out.

You look down at it, and there’s a green message on your front screen. It’s a text from Bolin saying:

_PARTAY AT THE RESIDENT OF THE BROTHERS THURSDAY NIGHT! BECAUSE IT’S THE FUCKING LAST DAAAY OF FINALS, KISS OUR ASSES URC! YOU’RE MAKING DINNER SO PREPARE THE FOOD AND OPAL IS BRINGING THE DRINKS! WOOOHOOO!!!_

Oh my god.

“Hey Asami?” You quietly ask, setting down your phone beside your book. There’s a small idea peeking out in the back of your head, and maybe, it’s a good one.

You look up at her, and she’s looking down at her phone as well, her thumbs typing away that looks like sending a text to someone. She has a small smile on her lips and hums, and you suspect that’s her reply.

“My friends that live a floor under you are throwing a party to celebrate the last day of finals Thursday night, and I was asking if you’d like to go. I’m in charge of the meal, so you can expect one hell of a dinner. But um, it’d be really great if you could make it, but I understand if you don’t want to.”

Asami looks up at you, her eyes shining so brightly at you. “A coffee date to start off my rough week and a party to end it? What’s a better way to end the semester? I’d love to come,” she replies.

_oh man, I’m so done for_


	2. I'd Say I'm Pretty Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s exactly like how you met her the first time, but you’re only kind of two beers in rather than like six shots of vodka and eight beers like before. “Hey,” you say brightly, a grin falling on your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this really really quick, and it's a bit longer than the one before, i hope you guys enjoyed it!

**15 th of December / Thursday / 4:41 p.m.**

You’re rushing back and forth from you mirror, closet, and your bed and maybe your dresser because you _need_ more room to lay out some outfits. And now your neck is cramping from holding it between your shoulder, so you decide to put him on speaker. “Mako, come on, would you please at least try to help me? It’s been months since I’ve been around you and Bolin, can you help me figure out what to wear tonight? Mak- why are you laughing at me, stop laughing at me - I’m going to kill you in your fucking sleep, _stop._ ” Tai softly calls to you, and rubs against your leg in want of attention from you.

_‘Oh my god, goddamnit Asami. I still can’t believe you’re the girl that Korra took out for some coffee on Monday. It still blows my mind that you’ve been living above me for all these months, and I never even knew it. Alright, quick question, Bolin has this bottle of deodorant that smells awful, do you think he’ll mind if I throw it away?’_

“Oh my fucking god, I’m talking to the biggest idiot,” you mutter under your breath to yourself. “Mako, no, he won’t, just throw it away. You know, I called because I needed _your_ goddamn help, I’m not giving you advice in cleaning right now.”

_‘Wow rude much.’_

You immediately clear your throat very loudly.

_‘Kidding, kidding! I don’t know, wear something that you don’t mind wearing when you start drinking or something. From what I’ve heard, Bolin and his girlfriend are going to get a shit ton of vodka and gin.’_

“Will you just give me some ideas on what to wear. My entire closet is full of clothes that aren’t exactly that kind of party type, you know that. Now shut up goddamnit, and help me.”

You bite the inside of your lip, eyeing two different sets of clothes that’s laying on the side of your bed. There’s also the fact that you still have like, more than two fucking hours until Korra said you needed to be there, and you’re picking out an outfit _right now_. God, this is so dumb. She also said that you’re literally allowed to show up in anything you deem that’s comfy, just as long as you’re there.

Fuck.

_‘Do you hear yourself, woman? You’re literally asking a guy who will wear anything to stay warm or just protect me from weather.’_

“Mako,” you snap. You slap the palm of your hand against your forehead and let out a long breath through your nose.

You can hear him sigh on the other end. ‘ _Oh my god, Asami, just wear something light. Bo likes to keep the apartment warm and you’re going to be drinking a lot, so just wear like – I don’t know like a simple t shirt or something. I don’t know why you need my help, you’re usually the one who’s helping me pick out an outfit for these kinds of things. Also, why the hell do you need advice, it’s just going to be a few friends hanging out, you don’t need to like, go all out and dress the fanciest shit you own.’_ You hear rustling in the background and you suspect that’s him cleaning the apartment right underneath you.

You internally groan, and mentally slap yourself because asking Mako was definitely not the best idea you’ve had. But then again, it was nice to hear his voice after months of being disconnected. You’d gotten so carried away with your academics, that you just grew apart from them. Mostly just from Mako because he’s the one you were mainly with all the time, you barely saw his little brother, and that honestly surprises you.

“Okay, okay. Thanks for the help, _bud_.” You snicker, and you hear a _tch_ on the other side of the phone. “Fine, how’s things going down there?”

You hear him set the phone down against the something, and that answers your question. He’s definitely cleaning the apartment. It takes a few seconds for him to respond because you faintly hear _‘Hi Korra, I’m in the bathroom! Heyy, I didn’t expect you so soon, you sure got out early, finish your exam that fast? Haha, yeah, me too, fuck yeah, no more classes for a month! Nah, Opal and Bolin should be on their way to the store right now, Opal had to stop by her place to pick up a few things. Alright, well, do you need me to call him to get some things for you? No fucking way, really? Oh my god, hell yes. Okay, just holler if you need anything, I don’t remember the last time Bo or I stepped into the kitchen, so beware!’_ There’s noise in the phone now. _‘Sorry about that, Korra just got to the apartment. What’d you ask?’_

Well shit. She’s in the same building as you now. “Ah, uh, I didn’t say anything. Well, I have to let you go because my laundry in the washing machine is beeping like hell right now, and I need to get it out. I’ll see you in a little bit okay?” You quickly lie, panic flooding all over you now.

_‘Alright, I’ll see you later!’_

You throw your phone onto your bed, and just let out a sigh. Honestly, this week has been so stressful, but yet not at the same time. Mostly because you’ve been texting Korra ever since your coffee date on Monday, and then the fact that there’s this fucking party tonight. Which in all honestly, should be just fine because you’ve hanged out with Mako and Bolin, but that was at a different place and time in your life, and it was just with Mako because it was kind of during the time you were dating him. In all honestly, you didn’t even know Mako and Bolin had moved to a different building until Korra mentioned something about it Saturday night.

God, _Korra_.

You have to lean against the door to even think about her. She is such a beautiful mess to deal with, and it is really really fucking nice to be around her. Her thoughts go from one place to another, which is really cute to listen to, so you don’t mind at all. She kind of flirts with you, and you don’t know whether to take that in a way of being interested in you or if it’s just her bubbly and open personality. And by that, you have no idea how to even talk to her sometimes because if she _is_ flirting you with, you kind of want to flirt back at her, but then again, what if you think she’s not flirting but she actually is, and you don’t know that, so you come off as the type that’s not interested in her but in actuality you are really fucking interested in her. Or _maybe_ , she’s just like that because of her bubbly personality and you start flirting with her and that just ruins the friendship you’re building with her, because that’s totally the last thing you want to do, and fucking hell, you don’t know what to do.

oh jesus lord, why is being a bisexual such a difficult thing in life?

Tai’s simply sitting on your clothes that you definitely do not _need_ him to be laying on, and god why did you get such a furry cat in the first place. Sighing, you bite the bottom of your lip and just look around your room, it’s just so damn messy now. _Meow_. It’s a short call from him and you shift your focus from your surroundings to him, and you nod at him. “Yeah, I feel the exact same.”

**_bing_ **

Turning your head, you look over at your phone and see your screen showing a message. You walk over to the bed, and just plop yourself on the side on top of your clothes and, you softly whisper, “fuck.” Speaking of the goddamn person that’s causing a mess in your head, it’s a text from Korra.

_heey! I just got out of my last final for the semester, I totally killed that sucker with a simple whip! time for a kick ass fun night! whoop whoop! #excited_

_ps. your ass better be there because I haven’t seen you since Monday_

You smile to yourself as you read the message in her voice. Heavily sighing, you lean and fall backwards onto your bed, staring up at the ceiling. Finals definitely took most of the energy out of you, especially that engine project you had to create _and_ present, which you’re pretty sure you made a solid 102 on even if your grade is a 108, it wouldn’t hurt if you got a great grade. But just keeping in touch with Korra throughout the entire week kept you going for some reason, and it’s a weird feeling to your chest. You’ve lived on your complete own for the last three years, and to have someone validate your existence and keep you constant company is really fucking nice.

Groaning, you sit up and look at yourself in the mirror from your bed, and you frown. Releasing a heavy sigh, you slap your bed frame and straighten up to your feet, and go over to your bathroom. “Oh my good fucking lord, okay, get a hold of yourself Asami, you can fucking do this, sheesh.”

 

 

__

 

 

**15 th of December / Thursday / 7:10 p.m.**

Taking a swing of your beer, you almost spit the drink out because you laugh really fucking loudly when you watch Naga, your extremely massive golden retriever and Samoyed mix, completely devour Mako while he’s eating a small piece of left over pizza. “Ah!” You watch Naga hit Mako in the face with her tail and immediately take a huge bite towards his hand, which is so unfortunately holding his piece of pizza. Oh my god, you try so fucking hard to keep the laughter in, but you just _can’t._ “What the fuck? Naga! Fu – god, that was my favorite part of the fucking piece, how dare you! Korra! I thought you taught her manners!” He looks over at you with a glare and the worst frown you’ve ever seen.

“Oh my god, that was fucking funny,” you manage to say between breaths. You have to set your beer down on the counter and lean over, because that was just so damn funny and now your goddamn stomach is beginning to hurt, and this was not a good idea now. “She’s hungry, and you were basically teasing her, so she just took the jump. Oh my god, I wish I got that on video, your fucking face was priceless, I mean it was _priceless._ ” Clearing your throat, you release a heavy breath and take your drink, walking from the kitchen over to the recliner where Naga’s patiently laying on. She raises her head and perks up her ears, which you respond with one single finger pointing straight at her. “Naga, _behave._ ” You command, and you watch her ears go back, and her head goes back down to the ground. She jumps off the chair and goes to where the chairs to the counter are and quietly lays beside them. That single movement from her makes you smile so damn proudly.

“I still don’t understand to why she’s so _massive._ What have you been feeding her, Korra?” You tip your beer back and take another swig, the bitter taste falling down your throat. Walking over to the kitchen counter, you just shrug with both your shoulders and hands. You look at your watch on your left wrist and check the time, a frown popping onto your face. The three others haven’t arrived yet and it’s about 7:14 p.m. already, that’s interesting. May-

_Knock knock_

You smile because you know that’s Asami. If it were Bolin and Opal, they’d just stroll their lovely way in, but nope. It’s that pretty girl that’s been capturing your little gay heart the entire week. Mako walks over to the shelf near the door and turns up the music just a hair, and now you can definitely feel the bass strumming through the floor under your feet. Naga immediately gets to her feet and starts wagging her tail, now standing beside Mako. And now, you don’t know whether it’s the bass or Naga that’s making the floor rumble. My god, you guys are bound to get a noise complaint tonight, no doubt.

Walking over with your beer in hand, you feel the pup on your heels, obviously more excited than you are. But, just before you put your hand around the doorknob, you hear the wagging stop, and _oh no, here it comes._ The loudest fucking barks Naga is definitely known for making comes out, and _jesus fucking christ._ “Naga, oh my god, stop! Calm down! No, stop! Why are you so huge, get off pup!” You quickly open the door and _whoop_ , there she is.

It’s exactly like how you met her the first time, but you’re only kind of two beers in rather than like six shots of vodka and eight beers like before. “Hey,” you say brightly, a grin falling on your lips.

Asami gives you that exact smile that makes your entire body shiver, and says, “Hi, sorry for being a little late, oh my god, um, hi there! Who’s this?” Naga quickly leaves your side and immediately does a figure eight around Asami’s legs, and oh my god. You’ve trained her not to jump on people, but there’s no way in hell that stops her from going around people’s legs. “You are so fluffy and so sweet!”

You mentally high five yourself, but smack your forehead and sigh instead. “Naga,” you say firmly and you watch her eyes turn to you which are full of shame. She lightly wags her tail, but approaches your side and slowly sits down next to you. “This is my dog, Naga. She’s been cooped up all alone in my apartment most of the week, so I thought it’d be nice for a change in the environment and be around people.” You scratch the back of her ear, smiling.

“Hey Asami!” You hear Mako holler from behind you. Taking a step back, you bring Naga back into the room and allow some space for Asami to walk in. You have another swig at your beer, and wow, you’re already drinking at 7 o’clock, and this is why your teammates call you a drunk.

“Oh my god, hi Mako,” she says, entering the apartment. You can see in the corner of your eye that they both embrace one another in a deep hug. Naga leaves your side and joins Asami, and becomes basically fucking glued to her legs now.

“Wow, it feels like yesterday was when I first met you during our freshman year, damn woman, you’ve changed a lot since the last time I’ve seen you. How have you been lately?”

 _w h o a. what?_ You knew they knew each other, but not for that long, and you had no idea so like, what? _I’m so confused._

“I’ve been doing well. Finals definitely got to me this semester, but that may be the fact that I’m a senior and everything’s being added up together. But enough about me, how’s you? You still going into criminal justice?”

“Pft, nah. I ended that idea my second semester into my sophomore year, I’m a double major in information systems and political science. After shadowing that detective for a few weeks, I honestly couldn’t handle it because it was just so damn annoying, so that was total bad news. So, I just, you know -  kind of explored around and I got interested in something else. But what sucks ass is that I have another three semesters because of that shadowing I did, so I won’t be graduating with you in the spring, so yeah, that’s super fucking fun. But I mean, criminal justice has that soft part in my heart, so I might get somewhat close to that field after I graduate when going into political science. I already have a few classes on my transcript, and that shadowing on my resume, so who knows.”

“Wow, whoa, I didn’t see that coming. When did this interest in political science come from?” Asami says, slowly shifting her weight from one side to another. The two of them continue their conversation, but you tune them out once you carefully lay your eyes on Asami.

 _Jesus,_ you seriously can’t stop yourself from looking at her. You think it’s maybe just you that’s the problem which you probably are, but Asami just has that effect on her, everyone’s eyes are always glued to her, attracted to her, and good lord, you need to stop.

She’s wearing a massive red sweater that goes down to her thighs, with a white button up shirt underneath it. Her hair’s thrown into that signature beautiful messy bun of hers with a few strands that shape her face. You feel your eyes travel down and find that she’s wearing a simple pair of black leggings and these black wedges that just make her even more _taller._

Why the fuck do you have to be so damn short?

Putting the beer bottle to your mouth, you take a massive gulp of it, but it turns into the smallest sip you’ve ever gotten because you’re _fucking_ out of beer. Tonight is definitely going to be long, and the other two haven’t even shown up yet. Sighing, you let your arm drop and the need to go get another drink from the fridge overcomes you.

You turn to close the door but it automatically swings open, and it _fucking swings, I’m telling you, you have no idea how fast that wooden piece of slab swung. If I would’ve been hit by that 90mph door, I would’ve died. I’m telling, I would’ve  d i e d. This entire room would’ve gotten A’s their entire semester because I would’ve died._

“Hello all, we come bearing gifts!” Bolin’s voice thunders into the apartment, and it’s even louder than Naga’s sudden barking and the extremely loud fucking music Mako decided to turn up. He has four large ass canvas bags with him, which makes you pretty damn happy because it took you months to make it a habit for him when he went to the store. But it also makes you terrified because _just how much alcohol did they buy?_

He walks through the door and towards the kitchen counter to set the bags down, and Opal slowly comes in trotting after him with a sheepish smile. “Sorry you guys, it took us longer than I expected because, ahem.” She sharply looks at Bolin who has his back turned towards her. He lowered his head when Opal coughed loudly as well. “A certain someone dropped his keys in the store and we had to retrace our steps to find them, Bo.”

“ _Nice,_ ” Mako sarcastically says, licking his lips after taking a sip from his beer.

But before Opal can say something else, Bolin doesn’t waste any time and quickly rushes over to Asami, scooping her up in his arms and swings her around, and a really loud scream comes from Asami. “Oh my goooood, it’s fucking Asami Salami! Hi! I’ve fucking missed you! Look how much you’ve changed, come he-”

“Yes, hi Bolin, I’ve missed you to! Oh my god, Bolin! Stop! Ple – no, don’t spin the other way – Bolin! You know I hate these! Oh my god, stop!”

The both of them catch up and you walk over to the kitchen, gently setting your bottle in a cardboard box that’s definitely going to be filled with beer bottles by the end of the night. And for fuck’s sake, you don’t care if they get annoyed because you know just how much you _stress_ recycling in this damn apartment because keeping this beautiful fucking planet safe and healthy is one of the things you’re fucking passionate about, and you’re going to enforce it on these two idiot brothers.

After doing that, you go over to the oven where you check on the food for dinner tonight. Even though you guys would be drinking most of the night and lounging around basically, you made a nice dinner because _what the hell_ , you guys definitely deserved it after a hard week of finals. Turning on the light, you narrow your eyes and look at the potatoes, because they look suspiciously done, but you just put them in twenty minutes ago, and you know for sure that mom cooks them for a solid twenty-five to thirty minutes’ top.

“Alright, so we didn’t get a lot of vodka like we promised, but we did get lots of beer! And not that cheap ass beer that a certain someone loves, ahem, Mako – “

“Oh bullshit, you know very well that Miller Lite and Bud Light are good, and you just don’t like admitting it.” Mako says, grunting. He’s on his third beer which is extremely far because that man fucking knows how to hold his liquor, and plus, when does Mako not grunt? Yeah, never, he always grunts, that’s the first thing he did when he came out of his mom. _I’m serious_.

“Yeah yeah, we’ll just ignore him for now. He’ll be better once he’s drunk off this _expensive beer I got for us,_ can I get a hell yeah?”

You laugh, pressing the off button on the oven and the light turns off. “Good lord, yeah sure, I’ll give you a hell yeah, Bo. Also, go ahead and grab a drink everyone, the food should be done here in about ten minutes.”

Mako sets his beer on the coffee table in the living room, and he quickly steps foot in the kitchen to gather the plates and essentials for the table. You’re pretty damn proud at them because you remember helping them move into this expensive ass apartment, and they basically had nothing, not even a fucking couch.

You’ve had your time in the kitchen, so you decide it’s time for a break and go sit on the couch in the living room. _Alright Korra, you better watch your ass tonight because you do not need to be getting drunk again. Well, I kind of deserve to get hyped with maybe being tipsy, but nowhere near drunk because oh my god, I cannot make a fool of myself again, especially with Asami being here._

_fuck_

Tipping your beer bottle back, the liquid quickly goes down your throat. _It’s cool, I can control myself. Plus, I’m not spending the night here, and I fucking have Naga. It’s all good, I’m going to have a fun time tonight, that’s all._ Asami breaks you from your thoughts when she plops herself down right next to you. _Oh my god, she’s really fucking close to me._ This is the first time you’ve actually seen her since Monday afternoon, and you thought you could control the butterflies this time, but _boy was I fucking wrong._ “I’m glad you invited me out, I think if you didn’t, I’d just be sitting in my apartment all alone tonight drinking some wine and reading some random book that’s sitting on my shelf.”

Shrugging, you open your third beer of the night with a simple twist of your hand, and _pop_ , it comes straight off. “Oh yeah, I am too. I’m glad to see you again, I was beginning to get concerned of this long friendship that was restricted to only texting and calling one another.”

Asami lets her head fall back and laughs with complete ease. “Please,” she says with a smile. You feel your breath stop in your throat while looking at her. “So, with Mako having no background in cooking whatsoever, I’m guessing you’re the one who did the cooking tonight?” You nod and raise your drink towards her. “I didn’t expect you to be the cook for tonight. What’s the menu looking like?” She softly asks, a blue moon beer in hand.

You grin widely, and you feel your eyebrow raise in delight. “If I told you right now, I’d have to kill you.”

 

 

__

 

 

**15 th of December / Thursday / 9:51 p.m.**

Mako is sitting in his favorite and beloved grey leather recliner, his head propped backwards with his eyes closed and a nice pure satisfied smile on his lips. You take note that tonight’s dinner has definitely won a spot on his top ten, maybe even in the top five. Opal and Bolin are standing right beside each other at the kitchen sink doing dishes. You and Asami are sitting right beside each other on the couch, and you aren’t really that close to her, but you’re a few inches from touching her knee with your own.

“Korra, that was honestly the best salmon I’ve ever eaten, holy fucking shit. Just _how?_ ” Bolin yells over his shoulder, drying the last few plates. Opal lightly laughs as she turns around and wipes her hands on a towel. Leaving Bolin’s side, she quickly grabs her drink and sits on the arm of Bo’s special chair.

Tonight’s dinner consisted of salmon with tomatoes, green beans, asparagus, and grape tomatoes thrown in some with some spices and olive oil into a foil packet baked for about a solid forty minutes. It would’ve been shorter, but you kind of bought some really fucking thick ass salmon this time, so it was time for improvising! Then, for the sides, you just made cut up some extra vegetables you got and made roasted herb and garlic veggies.

“Bolin’s right, Korra,” Asami quickly says, bumping your knee. You look over and her, and she has the biggest smirk on her face while taking a sip from her beer. “I’ve eaten at some fancy restaurants, and that damn salmon was _good_.”

You throw your head on the back of the couch and just quietly laugh to yourself. “Oh my god, you guys are being so dramatic, it’s just a simple dish that I threw together, it’s really nothing big -,” you argue stopping midsentence when you see Opal furrow her eyebrows at you, Mako opening his eyes with his jaw dropped, and Bo standing with his arms on his sides. Slowly turning your head, you see Asami rolling her eyes at you, and yep. “Okay sheesh, thank you thank you for the compliments. I’m glad you enjoyed dinner,” and that shuts everyone up. _Thank god._

A few minutes pass by and you guys are only talking about how each of your finals went, and which classes you think you did awful in. But you watch Bolin plop right next to Opal on his favorite chair, and she slowly slides onto his lap. She crosses her legs on him and his arms gradually wraps around her waist. Your heart turns when you miss that feeling of being close to someone. “Oh my fucking god, it feels so good to just finally let my body rest. God yes, I’m so done with college, man. Like, fu-“

“Bo, you have two more years left, shut the hell up.” Mako says, laughing.

“Mako, oh my god, just let me complain. Why do you have to ruin my thunder?” Bolin groans, tilting his bottle back to take a long ass drink of his beer. You even felt your eyes widen because you watched him chug that entire bottle, and it was still halfway full and that’s his fifth bottle of the night already. You’re only on your third bottle because you just _cannot_ drink beer at the table, so you just settled with a glass of water.

“Oh my good grief, Bo, don’t chug that all right now. You are not the kind to hold your liquor easily, you better cut it back,” you hear Opal whisper to him after he sets the bottle down on the coffee table. He, without any regret which will definitely come later in the night, licks his lips with a smile.

“Babe, I’m in my own apartment, I’m not –,” Bolin starts but is quickly cut off by Opal giving him a smug expression.

Sighing heavily, she smacks her forehead. “Bo, you little ass, you promised me you’d drive me home, do you remember the conversation we had in the car driving to the store?” Opal raises her eyebrows, and there’s silence from Bolin. Clearing her throat, she deepens her voice. “Oh, baby, most of this beer will be mostly gone with the help of Korra and Mako, I won’t be drinking too much. So that means, I’ll be driving you home afterwards, I promise.”

“Oh yeah, way to go little bro. As your big brother, I’m taking away your privilege to drink for the rest of the night becau –.”

You see Bolin’s eyes immediately widen and his jaw basically drop to the floor. “What? Fu – no! Why? I call absolute bullshit! I’m only what like, I think three beers in! Mako! Bro, you ca –.”

“Actually you literally just chugged your fifth one of the night, sweetheart.” Opal says quickly, before taking a sip of her own beer.

Bolin’s mouth opens and shuts, and he does that little pattern for a solid ten seconds because now you know he’s regretting chugging his beer. You can just see the gears in his head turn and turn and _just wow, I have to give myself a mental high five for that because that regret came faster than usual. Damn._

“Wow babe, the alcohol is sure getting to your head that you don’t even remember the conversation correctly. I was just kidding about you driving me home,” Opal giggles, taking another sip of her beer. Bolin leans away, completely gaping at her and _god, it’s so fun watching them._ He opens his mouth to question her, but her head falls back and she can’t contain the laughter anymore. “Bo, of course. I told you I’d just stay the night because we’re all getting shitfaced tonight. Oh my god.”

You look over at Asami who’s listening intently and holding her beer between her thighs. She has an arm leaning on the arm of the chair, and the other is sitting in her lap, cautiously holding the neck of the beer bottle. And now you definitely feel like a creep again because you just _can’t_ stop looking at this fucking beautiful woman. But that doesn’t stop you, and you’re kind of not ashamed either. You feel your eyes slowly travel up her body, up that really intimidating neck, and to her face. Her lips have a red lipstick on them, and it brings out her face, _god_ the effects those damn lips have on you.

Yep, those butterflies in your stomach are definitely turning.

She’s wearing these gold earrings with a few strands of baby hairs on the side of her face, and it suits her. But that’s also not mentioning the fact that you’ve always had a _small thing_ for women who constantly wear messy buns. Though this is Asami you’re looking at, and right now, your eyes are glued to her beautiful emerald green eyes. You don’t know when it happened, but green is slowly becoming one of your favorite colors. And just, god, her eyes remind you so much of that spring green feeling, or rather the kind of green that’s vibrates against the summer clear water. Asami’s not looking at you, _thank god_ , her eyes are focused on the other three because to what you can faintly hear, they’re arguing about just how many beers Mako can get before he becomes shitfaced. With the long and painful but yet amazing years of knowing those three, you’ve learned how to tune them out.

But, all of a sudden, Asami turns her head and looks directly at you, both of your eyes immediately meeting.

And _oh my god, this is sooooo embarrassing_. You quickly look away and awkwardly take a drink from your beer, faking to perk up your eyebrows at Bolin laughing. Oh my god, you feel so awkward now, you have no idea what to do, but you can just feel Asami’s eyes on you. Like, it’s a feeling as if they’re burning your skin. Holy shit. This is weird, and you feel so small and vulnerable. Oh my god, this is bad. You look for a way out, any way out, just a _way_. Then you hear nails clicking against the wooden floor, and your eyes dart around the room.

_Naga._

“Alright,” you say, quickly jumping up to your feet. Asami’s eyes are still on you, you can feel them piercing through you basically. You seriously thought people in movies and books were being dramatic, but holy shit they were right. “It’s been a few hours, and I need to take Naga out, and we’ll probably walk around for a while.” And you see once you’ve said the pupper’s name, her ears perk up and sees that you’ve gotten to your feet and can’t help but do the same as well. You walk over to your bag that’s hanging on the side of a chair at the dining table and now you have Naga’s leash in your hand.

“Whoa whoa now, wait a minute. Korra, you’re going out this late? It’s like ten thirty, and I don’t know if you’ve checked the weather for tonight but it’s like, what, I don’t know, under freezing right now _with_ wind.” Mako says, concern dancing on the border of his voice.

You roll your eyes at him and just ignore what he says. You’re about to say something because you just know he’s going to say something else, but Bolin, like a wonderful friend as always, beats you to the hit. “She’s literally from the South Pole, Mako, I think she can handle herself.”

You look over at Bolin and give him a quick thumbs up and a smile, which he quickly returns back. Opal giggles at the two of you and just quietly sips at her beer. “Yeah, yeah, still worried about her though,” Mako mumbles under his breath.

“Aw, you’re such a sweetheart, Mako,” you say, holding a hand at your heart and giving him puppy eyes basically. But in the end, your face breaks out into a wide grin. Mako replies with a simple middle finger emphasized greatly by his hand punching at the air.

“Don’t be rude,” Asami says, lightly laughing from somewhere on the couch.

Mako gives a heavy grunt which makes you softly smile to yourself. “I’m not being rude; it’s how I show my deepest and whole hearted affection to a little ass like Korra.” Rolling your eyes, you look over at him and Mako has this widest and goofiest smile on his face, and you kind of feel like the whiskey he drank during dinner as actually gotten to him.

Naga comes trotting over next to you, her tail wagging a shit ton. “Naga, oh my god, it’s just, we’re going for a walk, not a twenty mile run, calm your ass. Naga, _dude,_ why are you not cooperating, it’s just a leash! Stop moving, oh my god, fucking stop. Thank you, jesus fuck.” There’s shuffling behind you and all of a sudden, you hear Mako yelling even more.

“I need the fresh air, so I’m going with Korra,” Asami says from behind, and you just feel your heartbeat start to race and your eyes widen. “And Mako, shut it.” She firmly says, and you sneak a glance over your shoulder and see Mako’s mouth shut completely.

_Wow she’s great._

You stand up straight with Naga’s leash in hand, and the other in your coat pocket. Your eyebrows are raised at Asami who gives you a simple smile, waiting for your move. You return it with a smile of our own, tugging on Naga’s leash and opening the door in one swift move. “Naga, this is just a walk. We’re just going for a walk around the park a couple blocks down, a simple walk. Do you hear me? Naga, oh my god, no, stop, fucking hell, Naga!” Naga quickly runs out of the apartment which immediately pulls your arm and Asami trails behind you, her laugh echoing in the hallway, and _god_ , it’s music to your ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought it'd be nice for Asami to have a cat because it kind of suits her. also, there wasn't a lot of korra & asami talk in this like before, and i purposely did that to just show where everything stands. i'm really glad i brought naga into this because it's really fucking fun to write her. but thank you for reading! please feel free to leave comments

**Author's Note:**

> you've reached the end! I don't know when I'll have another chapter up, but maybe sometime soon, hopefully. feel free to leave any sort of comment about anything, please do! thanks for reading!


End file.
